


The Hamilton Interlude

by cinnamon_bun_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_bun_trash/pseuds/cinnamon_bun_trash
Summary: The song Hamilton Interlude created by Thomas Jefferson has been pass down through generation and one perticular child is to stubborn to care.





	1. Dear Diary,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theobliviouswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/gifts).



> This is like a sequel to @jamiiton on tumbler series 'Cause Your My Favorite Hue'

The world was black and white and that couldn’t be helped. Every waking day was viewed in various shades of grey, black, and white.  
\-----------------------------------  
"Dear diary,

She was talking about this guy I'm named after.

I don't know what's wrong with her.

She keeps trying to shove this music thing down my throat. Key word trying.

God I don't know what's worse, that I have to learn it or it's some cliché proclaim of love. If I do learn it then I have to go to a grave yard and play it every year.

Sorry mom, but fu-"

"ALEX!" I heard a loud yell. I groaned and ignored it. 

'Okay' I thought to myself, 'where was I?' I had to re-read what I already wrote to remember my place. 

"Dear diary,

She was ~~~~~~~~~~~named after. ~~~~~~~~~~~wrong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~music thing~~~~~~~~~~~~~ trying~~~~~~~~~~~~proclaim~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here I was." I just mumbled what I wrote to get back into what I was writing.

"Sorry mom, but fu-" 

"ALEX!" Interrupted again.

"WHAT!?" I yelled in a harsh tone, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" I could feel my mom glaring at me even though she was downstairs. 

There was no use in fighting. I set my place in my journal, swung my legs over the bed. I stretched my arms out over my head, I may have laid there a little to long. When I went to get up to go downstairs my door flung open. 

"Alex, I told you to come downstairs." My mom was looking at me like I just killed a person.

"Okay, and I was," I looked at my mom the way she looks at me, "I'm sorry that I was taking a little longer than you would like, 'But you can't get everything you want in life'." 

When I looked up to see my mom she had this deadpan look. I knew quoting her would shut her up. When I stood up I stretched again, taking a bit longer than I should have.

"So what did you want." I put annoyance thick in my voice just to mess with her.

"Put your shoes on, we're going to grandmas." She looked at me up and down, "You know just change your outfit."

As she turned and left I thought 'wow, thank you bitch'. Was it exaggerated, maybe, but I didn't care. I walked to my closet and opened it. Why did everything have to look grey. It's hard to know what you're really wearing if everything is just black and white. 

No one in my family could see color. Which meant no one met their soulmate yet. The only thing anyone could go off of was great grandma's, Mary, stories. She said that color was beautiful and that most of her family had a soulmate or saw color before she could remember anything.

Great Grandma Mary is the oldest in the family. She's 97 years old and apparently her sister, Angelica, was her soulmate. She never said when she lost color but I don't ever remember any 'Angelica'. 

I just grabbed the shirt grandma got me. It seems to make her happy when I wear it. After changing and putting my shoes on I grabbed my journal, and raced downstairs.

"Did ya miss me?" I dramatically leaned on the counter put my hand on the back of my neck, and batted my eyelashes.

"No, now grab the violin." She waved her waved her hand shooing me away. As I walked back to my room she yelled to me, "OH! AND GRAB YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER!"

"YEAH, OKAY!" 

"Go get your bro and sis, because I'm doing something soooooooo important, whatever." I said in a mocking tone.

I open the door to their room, "Yo, mom wants y'all downstairs, we're leaving for grandmas soon." 

"We're going to grandmas? YAY!" My brother, Dylan, shot up and shouted. 

Rebecca got up too and said, "When? Are we going now? Can we bring our toys?" 

They we're twins and 7 years old, which is 8 years younger than me, but they couldn't be anymore different. Dylan was loud and obnoxious, could never shut up. Rebecca was calm and inquisitive, talked a lot too but was quiet compared to her brother.

"We're leaving now. So get your buts downstairs now." I closed their door and went across the hall to my room to grab the violin. As I was in my room I could hear the door to my siblings room fling open and their loud footsteps escape downstairs. 

I took my time going downstairs. When I got there Dylan and Rebecca fighting on who got to sit on either side of me in the car. I always sat in the middle when all of us where in the car.

"Okay, I'm ready." I lifted the violin slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Good let me get ready." My mom said standing up.

'Knew it' I thought. Grones escaped everyone. Well at least I have time to write.


	2. And We're Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to hear her family being crazy.

'Sorry but fuck you mom!'

Alex finally got to finish the sentence.

'I can't be your perfect princess!

I need to stop hate writing about mom....

On second though, no.'

See ya,  
Alex

It was one of my shorter entries. Much shorter. But I didn't really have the time today. I was going to have to endure sitting in between my brother and sister for half an hour. My mom's craziness. Then be yelled at by everyone for not learning that stupid song yet.

"This is going to be a great day," I said sarcasm thick in my voice, "I can just feel it." 

"Well I'm sorry sweetie," my father trying to coax me, "I'm sure it won't be bad this time." I guess it was working.

I grunted, "Well you don't have this ridiculous family tradition on your shoulders and only your shoulders." I waved my hand in the air in circles.

"Mmmm, I guess," My father shrugged, "But it sounds important, I don't know maybe try and learn it?"

"No, defiantly not." I got up and started to pace, "If I'm going to do something I'm going to do it my way. Not because some dumb tradition tells me to. Ya know if they would let me learn at my pace then maybe I'd want to learn it. And why am I the only person that can learn it? Why can't, oh I don't know, anyone else. People need to realize that-"

I was cut off by my father's arms around me, "Your over thinking this. Maybe just try today. See what happens."

"Yeah, ok, I'll.....try." I hugged dad back and let go. 

I looked at my feet as my father went to calm my siblings. They always fought on who sat on either side of me.

'I should sit on the left of her because the light is in my eyes on the right' 'You mean right and I want to sit behind mom' 'The light won't be in your face your shorter than me' 'You sat there last time'

Being the oldest I had to sit in the middle. So the twins are on either side of me. It doesn't really bother me because ten minutes into the car ride everyone is sleeping besides me and dad.

I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I knew it was mom so I walked over to the table to grab my journal and the violin.

"Well look at that she's on time," I said under her breath, "Mom,"  
I said turning on her heel to look at her, "Are we going now?"

"Yes, we are," mom scanned me over again and scoffed when she saw my shoes, "Just....Get in the car."

"Yeah okay." I was glad to walk out of there.

"Thanks mom for scoffing AT MY SHOES. God why are you like this." I kicked a rock about a foot away.

I leaned against the car for a moment. It was nice to let the wind hit my face, to see the grass move slightly. These are the only moments that I wish I could see color. But either way it was nice. It was ni-

"YES, I GET TO SIT ON THE LEFT!" Dylan almost jumped down the stairs screaming.

"YOU MEAN RIGHT, STUPID!" And there was Rebecca running after.

"DO NOT SAY STUPID!" Mom yelled at her.

"And there's the circus." I swung the car door open a little to hard.

If I moved any slower then Dylan would have pushed me in. But after everyone was situated, and mom yelling at me to hold the violin so it would be safer, we were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will update every Tuesday, and if you want more weird fanfics check out my profile for more


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car rides are were Alex gets to talk about anything with her dad, or she thought, she found a topic that her father did mind talking about

"And a new record." I was looking at the lock screen of my phone. 

4:11

"Nine minutes into the car ride and everyone's out," I chuckled, "You know dad I think the only reason I stand these car trips is the time I get to talk to you."

"Awwwww. Thanks sweetheart."

Between my left arm going numb and drool collecting on my right thigh, this is one of the more nice rides. It was spring and it rained just a few days ago. You could see the blossoming flowers in the soft dirt. The light grey buds on the trees. The wave of cirrus clouds. But I didn't stay up to see the scenery.

"So why do you think mom has been acting more bitchy lately?" My voice dripped with hate, I wasn't going to sugar coating the fact that my mom was acting weird lately.

"Hey! You are not old enough to use that word." Dad said calmly back, he sounded disappointed, but it didn't feel like it was directed towards me.

"Oh come on dad," I tilted my head so he could see me in the rear view mirror, "You can't tell me you haven't noticed her change of mood."

Dad took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel harder. 

Maybe asking was a bad idea.

"Look, dad, I'm sorry if I pushed you. We don't have to talk about it." My voice was wavering, my hand rubbing the back of my neck, and eyes looking at the floor.

"It's fine sweetheart," he sighed, trying to change the subject he asked, "You know a little birdie told me you like a kid."

This was a shock. I never really thought he would try to dig into my personal life. I mean there's a first for everything. As for that 'little birdie' I know exactly who it is, it's the smartass that's making my left arm lose feeling.

"Well I'm sorry dad but your 'little birdie' is poorly mistaken." I moved my arm just enough to make Rebecca move and become uncomfortable.

"Is that so?" 

As she shifted back to her old position I took my arm away. 

"Yes." I said deadpan.

She tried reaching out for my arm. When she couldn't reach she made stifled whimpers. Her eyes weren't open meaning she was subconsciously doing this. 

"Alex if you don't want to wake your sister you better give her your arm back." Dad said in a playful warning tone.

I gave my arm back knowing if I she had woken up then cause a change reaction of everyone else waking up too, and was not going to let that happened.

"Well that's too bad," He shrugged, "I mean the crush thing."

"Yeah I got that." After a moment of silence I looked out the window. I saw the sunlight seep into the car making everyone's faces brighter.

4:27

About twelve more minutes left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm so sorry that this is late, I got swamped with schoolwork and this was the last thing on my mind. I hope I can start finishing them on time.


	4. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a reoccuring dream with the same mystery figure

"Welcome back!"

I turned around to see, "Excuse me, I don't know your name."

"Don't worry about it Alex."

"I'm going to worry about it for as long as I have these dreams."

"You know who I am, Alex, but I don't let you know who I am."

I walk over to the gray blanket where the fuzzy figure is.

"So I'm back here," as I move to sit I look at the grass, "And you still won't tell me who you are?"

"Nope." The fuzzy figure popped the p.

"But I do know you?"

"We have this exact conversation every time you come here."

I look around. I see the same things as all the other times.

"I feel like I've been here before." 

"That's new, and of course, you come here every time you have this dream."

"No, I mean I feel like I've seen that house, and the trees, and I don't know. Everything is so fuzzy but I can't help but feel like I've been here before in real life."

"Well sorry Alex but you haven't."

"Yeah and how do you know?"

"Because," the figure motioned his hand at the land, "This place was burned down all the way back when Mary was a baby."

"Do you mean Great Grandma Mary?" I tilt my head slightly.

"Yeah, how is she by the way?"

"Why would you care? Your not real." I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees.

"Ouch, that hurt."

I glare at it, "She's fine." I spit out.

"Oh I can't wait to see her again."

"Your very economized aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Conserved, you seem to answer my questions only to prove me wrong."

"Sorry but I have to laugh, ask anyone who knew me but I was quite the opposite."

"Oh."

"That's a big word for someone your age."

"I heard my mom tell me that I needed to act more 'economized', but I didn't know what that meant so I looked it up."

"Your Mom."

"Yeah."

"It's been awhile since you've been here."

"I guess it has."

For a second I thought I could hear laughing. I tried to focus on the sound but I couldn't help but notice that the grass is that weird color as all ways and this time I looked it up.

"Why can I see the color of the grass and the leaves on the trees?"

"Sorry what?"

"In these dreams, I see the grass and leaves in color. I looked up the color of grass and it said this," I tore grass out of the ground, it felt like it was real, "This is a color called green." I let the grass out of my hand and it blew in to the air with the help of the wind.

The figure just hummed in agreement.

"Now I'm not sure if it's true or not, the color thing, because out there in the world it's just," I paused, "Dull and Gray."

"Interesting.......yeah sorry I'm not sure if I can help with that one."

"Wow, thanks."

Who ever this was let out a sad chuckle. I let go of my legs. I sat there, my legs crossed with my arms resting on my knees.

"Alex."

"What?" I turn my head to see the grey fuzzy figure to be gone.

"Alex?" There is that voice again.

"Oh, I guess I'm waking up."

"Alex!"

My eyes were peeling open to have the blaring sun in them. I groned letting who ever know that was calling me that I was a wake. I moved my arm to block the sun best I could, it barely helped.

"I don't care who woke me, they're dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being specific in what was going on, but that was on purpose


	5. Grey Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is already done with this family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The user names at the end are real user names for my friends and they are also based off them
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter

I stood in the driveway for a good 3 minutes looking at the grass. It was the same grey color it always had been. It wasn't until my dad nudged me that I snapped out of my thoughts. 

"Hey, can ya help me with the other stuff in the car?" Dad asked with a smile.

"Sure."

I walked over to the trunk of the car to grab the stand for the sheet music, and the sheet music it's self, which was in a neat little folder. I already had my journal under my arm with the pencil in between the pages I left off at and was holding the violin. I carried my belongings up the concrete stairs. When I got up there Mom knocked on the door, mostly because the only thing she was carrying was Rebecca, who refused to get up. Dad was holding a big box full of toys and a backpack with extra cloths just in case, snacks, and other little things for the twins. I was carrying only what I needed in one arm, which was difficult, Dylan was holding my hand because he was throwing a tantrum when I said I had to many things in my arms to be able to hold his hand. I gave him the sheet music to make it easier for me.

"Grandma!" Dylan dropped the folder resulting in the papers falling out and ran into Mary's arms.

I had to quickly pick them up before they blew away in the wind.

"Mary, how are you?" My Mom asked giving a side hug to her.

My dad walked inside with me trailing behind him. Before I could put my stuff down I was tackled by my brother and dragged over to Grandma Mary, I was now forced to hug her with all the stuff in my arms. I saw my dad put the box and backpack down, he quickly ran over to save me knowing I wasn't someone who really liked physical contact.

"Grandma, how have you been?" My dad said cheerfully, he gave her a tight hug who gave one right back.

"Good, how about you, I heard you were getting a big case at work." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well I mean it's not that big, it's only a copyright infringement." 

My dad is a lawyer for big companies, I.e. Apple, YouTube, etc. But he doesn't take cases often. He gets payed a lot because he works for big companies so he only takes a case every once in awhile. Now that I think about that I'm not sure if he can do that. No, I'm pretty sure he can't do that. I mean I don't see him working that often and he doesn't rant on about his current cases either. Maybe I'm just inferring how he works. He's never actually told me that he works like that. Wait, shit, I'm getting side tracked.

"Well that's still amazing, John!" Mary said hugging him again.

I finally put my belongings down and sat on the couch. I felt a buzz in my back pocket. I leaned so I could grab my phone to check.

From: Lucas Films  
'Yo Alex,' it read, 'we're going to see the new superhero movie you in' 

I rolled my eyes, not at the text, but a new superhero movie. Really? They need to start doing more original things.

From: Han shot first  
'Dude they need to start being more original with movies'

From: Katie That Possed Girl  
'I agree with Alex that shit is overused as fuck'

From: Rachel the Llama  
'Are you coming or not?!?!!?'

From: Han shot first  
'Yes, whatever'

From: Lucas Films  
'K cool I'll look up times'

"Alex put your phone down please, we're spending time with family." My mom's voice was coated with honey, which was total bullshit.

My phone buzzed again.

From: Dickstick  
'Oh shit I'm totally going'

From:Katie That Possed Girl  
'Bitch did we invite you??????'

From: Han shot first  
'Katie just let him come with us'

From: Dickstick  
'Yeah listen to Alex'

From: Dickstick  
'Get your shit together you dumb whore!!!!'

From: Han shot first  
'Omfg Caleb calm the fuck down!'

From: Rachel the Llama  
'Yeah Caleb do you really want Katie on your ass?!?!?!?'

From: Dickstick  
'Yeah I think I'll pass'

From: Child of god  
'And no one invited me????'

From: Child of god  
'Why????'

From: Rachel the Llama  
'Sinatra you were already invited'

From: Rachel the Llama  
'We talked about this on Thursday'

From: Child of god  
'Shit your right'

"Alex!"

I sighed and shot a quick text in the chat. 

From: Han shot first  
'Sorry but I gtg guys'

After sending the text I shut off notifications and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm coming! I'm coming" I yelled, secretly flipping off my mom as I ran into the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it~


	6. Family Reunion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is forced to be noticed by her extended family

Everything around me was white noise as I was staring at my grandma's eyes. They were not grey. They were, I don't even know. I heard something. What was it? It sounded like a name. Wait, it was my name. It is my name.

"Alex?"

"Yes, that was his name."

"What about me?" All eyes shifted right to me. I think the worse part was that by then it wasn't just my mom, dad, brother, sister, grandma and me, it was practically my entire family. 

Why did everyone look at me? I still don't know. There were over three dozen eyes on me. It felt heavy. All time stopped, all noise paused, every breath stalled. Then everything erupted at once. At that point the only thing I could focus on was yelling of my name, tight hugs and sloppy kisses. I hated it.

I only said hello back to people after I got my breath back from having it squeezed out of me. It was a little to much for me, I need some air.

"Alex! I didn't even recognize you!" My aunt Grace yelled from behind me, "How long has it been?"

"Not long, it's only been 5 months." She kissed my forehead, "The only change about me is my cloths."

"Yeah well I have to start a conversation some how." 

"You could say hi and ask how I am?" She just stood there with a blank expression.

"Well okay then, I get the vibe that you don't want to talk. So I'm gonna go now." Grace started to walk back slowly.

"You do that." I said spinning on my heel to go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is so short but I have state testing this week so I don't really have the time or energy to write something longer


	7. A Gentle Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is tired of people in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not have the time to be able to make this chapter good

I could feel the gentle breeze against my face. I could hear the rustle of the leaves. It was cold out but not in the 'I'm freezing' kind of way. I was leaning against the railing on the porch. I swayed back and forth listening to the creaking of the rusted metal. Everything was so-

"ALEX!" 

Oh god is this going to become a thing where people just interrupt my thought process?

"Yeah, What?" 

"Me, Molly and Stella want you to hang out with us." My cousin said.

"You know I think I'll pass, Dominick." I started to walk down the stairs in to the yard.

"Come on Alex! We only see you on holidays!" He pouted.

"I don't care, I'm tired dude."

"But how!"

"Because I'm five years older than you which means you have more energy than me," I go to the shade under a tree, "Go play with Dylan and Rebecca, I mean they are closer to your age."

"But I want to play with my sisters and they want to play with you."

"I don't care." I stand in front of him. "Just go back inside."

He turned around and ran back inside. The door slammed shut behind him. 

Now where was I?

At that point it was too nice. All the noise became white noise as I pull my hood up over my head, lay down under the shade in the cool grass.


	8. Sleep

The grass was starting to itch on my hands, the one place cloths weren't covering apart of me. I move my hands into my pockets of my jacket. And I sleep.

-Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I still won't be able to update for at most a month because of school. Enjoy this three sentence thing that I put almost no effort into


End file.
